The invention relates to a single piece connector clamp for flange connections made from a spring metal sheet, particularly. The connector clamp is particularly suitable for flange connections of exhaust pipes of motor vehicles. It includes a U-shaped spring back and legs which are joined by a web. From each leg two spring arms extend in spaced relationship from one another in the direction of the web and form a pair of springs with a space therebetween for receiving the flanges.
It is known from DE 44 44 550 A1 to use for flange connections of exhaust gas pipes of motor vehicles Belleville-type plate springs which are moved onto the tubes and which are held together to axially engaging the flanges therebetween. Such an arrangement however has certain limitations particularly with respect to the assembly of the structure.
A spring clamp structure in the form of a connector clamp has relatively wide applicability particularly with regard to the assembly of components. Single piece connector clamps of spring steel sheets of the type referred to above are known however from DE 197 28 973 A1. In these known solutions, the connector clamp has a U-shaped spring back with legs which extend opposite each other along a web but have ends that extend transverse to the web and are provided with spring arms extending from the legs. In this way, the connector clamp can extend from one side over the pipe sections to be joined when being installed on the pipes and engage with its spring arms the oppositely facing flange surfaces of the tube sections to be joined. At the same time the tubes are centered during the axial engagement thereof.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a connector clamp for flange connections of pipes which can be easily adapted to various applications and which is easy to manufacture.